


Victory

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, One Shot, Post Rise of the Titans, Post-Series, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, light fluff, post Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: The Arcane Order is finally defeated and the Guardians of Arcadia can finally rest easy. Moments after the battle, Douxie gets a surprise display of affection.Based on the latest Zouxie art by Tenyai because it is BEAUTIFUL and we love and support the queen of Zouxie.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Victory

It was over.  _ Finally,  _ it was all over.

The Guardians of Arcadia gazed around the battlefield, crumbling bricks and smashed cars littering the ground, a grim reminder of what had almost become of Arcadia Oaks. What had almost become of the  _ world. _ The Arcane Order was finally defeated, Bellroc and Skrael turned to ashes mere moments ago.

Perched atop the wreckage of The Order’s former lair, Jim and Claire embraced and kissed and were promptly swept off the ground and into the rocky arms of Aaarrrgghh, squeezed between Toby and Blinky. In the center of the town green, Aja and Krel rejoiced at their victory as Steve and Eli formed their hands into an S and bellowed,

“Creepslayerz!!!”

Archie gave one last flap of his tired wings before transforming into his feline form and perching on the shoulders of his wizard friend. Douxie reached up a hand to stroke his fur.

“We did it,” he said, relief and triumph clear in his voice, “We really did it.”

“We did,” the familiar confirmed, looking intently into the wizard’s eyes, “Merlin would be  _ proud. _ ”

Douxie smiled at that, the faint and familiar prick of tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

All notion of tears was forgotten, though, when a pink-haired force collided with his chest, displacing one  _ very _ unlucky familiar from his perch.

Douxie found himself stumbling back a few steps as he brought his arms around Zoe, her hands clutching at his shoulders in a crushing embrace. For a moment, they just stood there, arms wrapped securely around each other, one of his arms tightly about her waist, his other hand cradling her head as she pressed her face to his neck.

“ _ Never _ scare me like that again,” she whispered, loosening her hold but keeping her arms firmly about his neck.

He pulled back slightly to gently caress her cheek with his knuckles, her gaze focused on his bruised and battered skin, red leaking from ivory.

“Sorry to worry you,” he breathed.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she grabbed at his hoodie.

“Sorry to worry me, huh? Maybe next time don’t seal me away in a protective ball while you take most of the blow!”

He chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

“You’re adorable when you're mad, you know that? With your face all scrunched up.”

He mimicked her expression. She gave another tug on his hoodie.

“Watch it, Casperan. Or I’ll finish what The Arcane Order started.”

He chuckled softly once more as he leaned in further.

“I don’t doubt that you will,” he said, and sealed his lips over hers as she pulled him as close as she could by the strings of his hoodie.

Archie looked up from licking at his hind leg.

“Human displays of affection. How terribly odd.”

He stretched out his front legs and trotted over to where Steve stood, high-fiving his fellow heroes. The catlike creature stood on his hind legs and tapped at Steve’s leg.

“Excuse me. Would you mind if I borrowed your cell phone?”

Steve looked down and fished his remarkably intact phone from his pocket.

“Sure thing, man. Er- cat.”

“ _ Familiar, _ ” Archie corrected, aiming the camera at the kissing couple.

Steve followed his aim.

“Woah. Is that Douxie? I didn’t know he had a girlfriend!”

Archie snapped the photo and sent it to Douxie’s phone.

“According to him,” he said, handing Steve’s phone back with a smirk, “he doesn’t.”

The familiar licked at a paw as, from the other end of the town center, came a very loud,

“ARCHIE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally headcanon that Douxie and Zoe don't use the word boyfriend/girlfriend for each other because it's just such a casual word. They've known each other for CENTURIES; the English language doesn't have a word for such a deep relationship.
> 
> In other news, I was screeching when I saw this art because it is just so gorgeous and adorable and freaking perfect!!!


End file.
